Online purchases and transactions are common nowadays. Usually, a user places an order or receives a bill from one software application and pays through another, dedicated payment application. It is inconvenient for the user as his computer has to load the payment application, which is time consuming and complicated in operation. When there is authentication required in the payment application, it becomes yet another hassle for the user. Therefore, it is desirable to provide users with an integrated solution for purchasing and payment, even when more than one application is used.